TMI Drabbles and Oneshots
by booklion4
Summary: Just a couple of fluffy drabbles with Sizzy, Malec, and Clace. Don't read some stories if you haven't read some of Cassandra Clare's books
1. Clace Prom Dress Shopping

Pov: Third Person

Jace and Clary Go Prom Dress Shopping

Written By: Me and Rachel

"I still don't understand why I am here," Jace said while he and Clary walked into Macy's.

"Jace, I told you before. I went to school as a mundane and they have these dances called prom. I bought tickets over the summer and now, since I have a date, we are going so that I can rub my incredibly hot boyfriend in some b***'s face's," Clary answered, heading over to the juniors department.

"Great, I'm being used for my looks. I thought you were deeper than that, Clary."

Clary smacked him over the head while dialing Isabelle. When Isabelle picked up, Clary said, "Jace is being an a** for prom dress shopping."

That was all Isabelle needed to hear and after getting their location she raced over and swooped down on Clary, who was looking at an emerald green chiffon sheath. "Okay, two things. One, where is this a** of a supportive boyfriend, and two, why didn't you tell me that you were shopping?"

"Sorry Iz," Clary answered. "Jace is over there," she used her head to say which direction, "and it was suppose to be a bonding experience between us."

Izzy signed and started grabbing any dress that came in Clary's size, put the dresses in her arms, and pushed her towards the dressing room. "I'll be right back," said Isabelle. "I'm going to go find my brother and drag him kicking and screaming, if I have to, to the dressing room."

She winked and walked away. Clary tried on numerous dresses until one finally caught her eye. It was emerald green and was chiffon. It had runching at the top and had a knot in the middle of the bodice. Clary walked out feeling absolutely amazing. Isabelle gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth but Clary only wanted to know the reaction of one person. She turned around to find a blonde tall girl flirting with Jace. Clary stormed up and grabbed the girl by the shoulder and yanked her back. Jace looked up, shocked yet proud.

"Hey, w***, why don't you go seduce someone who doesn't have a steady girlfriend." Clary waved her off just as Jace grabbed her around the waist and whispered in her ear before kissing it, "I love you and you look stunning."

Clary blushed, embarrassed at her outburst but glad that Jace thought she looked stunning. You can just say that Jace showed Clary just how stunning she looked later at the dance.


	2. TID Charactors go to the Beach

A/N This was a science project so it may have science words in it. If you have not finished The Infernal Devices, don't read. Disclaimer: all of the Characters except Charles and Amelia belong to Cassie.

Just as I finish buttoning up my day dress I hear a soft knock on my door. I lift my head at the sound and see Will letting himself in. I smile at him as he walks over to where I am standing and bends to whisper in my ear. "The yellow looks beautiful on you."

I am shocked and whip my head to look in the mirror. It's true, I am wearing my yellow and white striped dress. I had not noticed, I was so tired. I had been up most of the night reading A Tale of Two Cities. Will takes my hand, murmuring something about a trip to the beach.

"Will, tell me why you are looking at me like that."

"It's nothing, Tessa, just that today is our trip to the beach." Oh, of course. I had been so excited, yet I had forgotten. I could already imagine the sound of the breakers hitting the shore or the look of the waves as they came into shore and the wave height increasing and the wave length decreasing.

"Tess? Come back to me, love. Tess-"

But he was cut off by his younger sister racing up to us with her fiance, Gabriel, in tow. I don't mind Gabrial much anymore, since he was going to be my son-in-law. When they finally got to us, Cecily said breathlessly, "Come on, the Portal's ready." And that was that. She was gone, racing off toward the drawing room where, I assume, we were suppose to follow. Gabriel rolled his eyes in our direction and took off after Cecily.

When we arrived from out of the Portal and into the carriage I decided to dose. When I woke and pulled aside the curtain I saw the wind blowing hard across the water, the same color as Will's and Cecily's eyes, making the waves larger.

I sighed inside. No hats, then. I saw the signs of erosion. Large amounts of sand were built up on the west side of the beach but not on the east. The carriage came to a stop and Will got out first to help everybody else out of the carriage. I stepped down first, taking Will's hand so I didn't fall. Up close, you could tell that the sand on just one side of the beach was from longshore drift as well.

While walking down to the boardwalk, I saw signs warding of tsunamis, waves triple the size if not more of a normal wave. As we set the children loose (Charlotte and Henry's Charles, and Sophie and Gideon's Amelia), we hear screeches as they feel the sand on their toes.

Will and I start walking so that we can only feel the water when it comes up from a wave. Will suggests that we go swimming but I don't hear him until I'm already standing on a sandbar up to my waist. There goes that dress.

"Why is there so much sand out here?" I ask Will.

"It was sucked out here when the water retreated."

Will suckes in his breath and looks down like he just saw a ghost grow from the ground. Troubled by his reaction, I look down too, and I see a ripple of currents has formed. They can be very dangerous to be near so we dove back into the water and swam to shore to bask in the sun.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I hear Amelia scream.

"What is it, my dear?" Sophie said, walking over to her.

"It doesn't taste like salt under the trees, but in the middle of the ocean it does."

"That is because the salinity is different. In the middle of the ocean at the bottom it is all salt. But over by the trees a stream is running full of fresh water."

"What is salinity?"

"Salinity is how much salt is in water."

I tune out that conversation, but I hear Charlotte talking to Henry while Charles played in the sand. "You know dear, I was thinking of finding out some things about the ocean," exclaimed Henry.

"What would you find out about, Henry?" asked Charlotte.

"Well, why is it that it gets colder the deeper you go? Or why is it that creatures can survive at the bottom of the sea?"

"The answer to your first question is that the sun can't reach it to warm the water and the answer to your second question is that...well, I'm not sure, you have to do the research."

"I would call the area to 0.5km the Surface Zone, the area to 1.0 the Transition Zone, and the deepest area would be called Deep Zone," said Henry mostly to himself.

"Very creative, Henry," said a very familiar voice.

I opened my eyes and saw Will smirking at Henry, who looked like he was doing calculations. I closed my eyes to start drifting, I was finally drying from my time in the ocean. I just started to relax when I heard the faint pop of a Portal being opened. I sat straight up, alert. I saw the warlock Magnus Bane striding toward us. He was not dressed for the beach, with his black hair gelled up in spikes and his jacket open over a button down collar shirt. He was dressed like a gentleman, she realized with a shock. "Nephilim, we need you. Not all the automatons were killed. One remains. This one with the spirit of Lilith contained with in."

With Magnus' words everyone around me jumped up a toward the Portal, which was still open. And we killed all the bad guys and saved the world. But that is a story for another rainy day.


	3. Simon Training

**_A/N _****_**If you have not read City of Heavenly Fire Do Not Read This.**_****_If you chose to read this any way, thats your fault not mine if you're spoiled. I warned you. Don't forget to review and tell me of any mistakes._**

**Pov: Third Person**

**Simon and Izzy Training**

**Written By: Me**

**Simon started his training just last week and most of it was book work but today Jace and Izzy deemed him worthy to train with Clary. He walked into the Intute and up to the training room. He pushed open the door and saw mats and training weapons lining the wall. In the middle of those mats was Jace and Clary sparring. They were using real weapons not training weapons. Clary was using her Morgenstern sword and Jace was just using one from his large stash.**

**They were both sweating and Clary was actually holding her own fairly well against Jace. Jace took a shot at her head and she ducked and swiped his feet out from under him and was up like a bolt of lightning with a sword against Jace's throat. They were both panting and Jace said something that made Clary blush and Jace pulled Clary on top of him. Since they looked like they were about to start kissing Simon said something because he actually wanted to get some training in today.**

** "****Are you guys going to make out all day or am I actually going to get to train today?" Simon put as much bravo in his words as he could because was really nervous.**

** "****Um, excuse me, you could of said something instead of just bursting in during our moment." Jace could looked annoyed with Clary sparled on top of him.**

**Clary pushed Jace down and got up laughing. She put her hands on the hips of her training clothes. "Well, Simon, you could train in jeans but I wouldn't recommend it." She walked over to the far wall and over to a bureau and pulled out sweat pants and a t-shirt. She threw them at Simon and told him to go put them on. Simon went and changed and when he emerged Izzy was leaning against the wall with Jace and Clary but Jace and Clary had towels hanging around their necks. **

**Simon walked up and said, "So what are we going to do now?"**

**Jace answered with, "Well, since I can't stand you and need to get back at Izzy for some of her comments with me training Clary, you will have Izzy as your trainer. Clary and I have already been working so you get three sets of eyes watching you."**

** "****Oh, joy, can't wait."**

**Clary tried to sound encouraging, "Simon you will do fine. Its not like we'll make you spar on the first session. Thats what I had to do." Simon didn't know what his face looked like but it made Clary laugh.**

** "****Oh, Simon, it was only because I had 'experience in the field'. You have but you were also a vampire so we would treat you like you were never a vampire." She started walking over to where she got his training clothes and plugged in her phone to the little stereo system on top of the furniture. Pink's ****_Heartbreak Down _****came on through the speakers and she just shrugged and started singing along. **

**Izzy took Simon to the middle of the mats and showed him the basic warm-ups and it all went down from there. It ended with Simon bruised and everyone else laughing hysterically. That wasn't even the worst training day too.**

******_Thanks guys. R&amp;R. I need more prompts. Maybe a VA drabbles._**


End file.
